Udryk Silver-Arm
Udryk is a member of the Guild of Scholar's, having arrived on 15 Sun's Dawn 4E203. Birth and Early Years Born to Dram and Berym Silver-Arm in 4E157 on a cow small farm in The Pale of Skyrim, Udryk was a regular child. When he tow, his family moved to Dawnstar, and his parent's took up pickaxes like Dram's father, working the Quicksilver mines. As a boy Udryk was always playing with clay deposits, growing plants, and helping the animals around the city. His father died during a collapse and shortly after, at 13, Udryk joined his mother in the mine. It was tough work, to be sure, and Udryk was not the biggest Nord in Dawnstar. Shortly after his 15th birthday he found a small Dwemer cog. He became enamored by it an immediately set out for the nearest ruin he could find, and forming a dream. He would avoid the tide of war for none too long. From Ruins to the War and the College of Winterhold Udryk spent a decent year studying the Dwemer, but on his way through Morthal he was stopped by an Imperial patrol and sent to the war. Not much is known about his wartime, but it is known that he was part of a skirmish squad on the Cyrodiil border and during this time received a grievous injury to his left leg. Despite several tries by healers, his leg refused to heal properly and to this day it causes him to limp and causes much pain. He received an invitation from a friend at the College of Winterhold and went to stay there for the remainder of the war. While staying there he read all he could about the Dwemer. He learned about their engineering, mechanics, and architecture. Fascinated every day he became more eager to go back into the ruins, though many of the mages thought it was not a good idea. A master alchemist taught him some basic potions to help with the pain in his leg, which he grateful for and he received an old cane from him also. Soon enough, the war ended, but not the politics. To Morrowind and the Guild of Scholar's The war had passed, but the tensions in Skyrim were high. Udryk was uneasy by the political pandering and decided it was time to leave. In early 4E176 he left for Blacklight, Morrowind, stopping for a short stay in Raven Rock. In a far flung Morrowind ruin he ran into a Telvanni wizard that went by the name "Marshbane" and nothing more. Udryk and Marchbane grew close, eventually falling in love, but eventually they grew apart. She returned to Blacklight, for a time, but Udryk and she made several trips to Cyrodiil over the years to vacation and visit her brother, a wealthy trader and warehouse owner in the Imperial City. They would remain always close, regardless of distance, and political climate. On a trip to Blacklight he stopped to visit Marshbane and learned of an island off the coast of Leyawiin, full of scholars, and that they had even formed a guild! Marshbane, fearing for Udryk's health, urged him to retire to the island and study his precious Dwemer. With that, Udryk was off to Leyawiin and soon he stood on the shores of his new, and possibly last, home. Category:Members